Personality switch
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Uh oh! somethings wrong with the trio! Miley a pop princess, suddenley changes to a punk rocker! Lilly a tom boy changes to a girly girl, and Oliver....Wow. He's definatly not Oliver! Whats going on? Read and find out! First humor!
1. curses arn't real right?

A/n: Hey had to take a break from my non-humorous stories! This is my first humor! Plez don't be mean!

WARNING: Mild cussing, mention's of drugs, and EXTREME STUPIDNESS! (and tinnie winnie little bits of slash! No detail tho just funny!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Miley! Guess what?" Lilly said riding down the street on her skateboard.

"What?" Oliver asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"I got this book of curses! Look, I can do all this cool stuff."

"Yah right Lilly! That stuff doesn't work!" Miley said laughing.

"Yes it does!" Lilly said.

"No it doesn't." Oliver said. Lilly glared. She opened the book and said a few strange words.

"There. Now tomorrow we will have opposite ego's!" She said. Miley smirked and said,

"Yeah right. Sure." Lilly started to walk away. She turned around and said,

"We'll see tomorrow."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Miley meet Lilly and Oliver at there Lockers that next morning. Lilly was wearing a pink frilly dress, Oliver was reading the dictionary and wearing a suit, and Miley had on a halter that showed her stomach and a way to short mini skirt, and leather boots that went up to her knees. She had on TONS of black eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Hey everyone! Its an absolutely glorious morning!" Lilly screamed as a few birds flew in through the window and sang, and Bambi walked in with Thumper smiling widely, Miley glared and pulled out a rifle. She aimed it at Bambi and killed it with one shot. Lilly burst into tears and cried,

"You stupid Bambi killer!"

"Shut it dumb ass." Miley replied. Lilly started crying on Oliver, who looked at her like she was a repulsive animal.

"This is absolutely, positively, revolting!" He said with a british accent. Just then, Becca Weller walked up.

"Hey Ollie! Are on for movies tonight? Me and you could cuddle." She said. He scowled and said,

"Sorry dear chap, the only person I would like to hold beside me is Jesse McCartney that boys is so fine!" Everyone backed away slowly. Miley put a pack of gum in her mouth and started chewing while she sang,

"Shut your damn mouth, before I shove this book up your ass!" Everyone stared at her.

"What? You peeps you gotta prob wit me and my punk rockin' new song!" She asked. Lilly walked up crying,

"Miley, why must you say these evil words? They make me hurt inside!"

"Lillian, what are you crying about?" He asked in a British accent.

"Its just so hard to be strong, when you feel oh so weak!" She said in a preppish voice. Miley shot her the bird. Just then Johnny Collins walked up.

"Miley, I love you and your bold look so much! Marry me?" He asked staring at her.

"Whatcha lookin' at fuzzy head?" She asked. Just then Lilly burst into song,

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy was he?" Miley glared at her and said,

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a scuzy, Fuzzy Wuzzy was a huzzy, fuzzy wuzzy DIED!" Lilly burst into tears and said,

"Just like Bambi! Poor Bambi!" Miley rolled her eyes and said,

"What happen to my gay hommie, Oliver?" They looked in his locker and saw him sitting in there, Making out with a Jesse McCartney poster.

"WTF!" Miley said.

"What ever are you doing?" Lilly asked. Oliver burst into tears and said,

"It hurts that he can never be mine! Wahhhhhhh! Someone hold me!" Just then Ryan Evans appeared. (From High School Musical) (A/n: I love Lucas Grabbel so no one yell at me cuz of this! he's the only character i could think of that could be gay! oh and you guys know i love Ollie, but they are there excact opposites and since Ollie's so girl crazy, in this he's guy crazy!)

"I'll hold you!" He said. Oliver giggled and blushed.

"Sure. Anything for Ry-Ry!" He said. Ryan smiled and said,

"Okay hott stuff!" Ryan said. The two ran off to...Who cares? They aren't important in this story anyway!

"Lets go to Build-a-Bear and build a bear of friendship!" Lilly said smiling. Miley scowled and said,

"I have a better idea...why don't we blow up Build-a-Bear!" Lilly gasped and says,

"No! People might get hurt!"

"Duh!" Miley said. She started to walk off,

"Hey where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"To go smoke some weed!" Miley called back. Lilly ran after her and said,

"No! That's not the right thing to do!" She called. "Do what your heart tells you to!" She said. Miley turned around.

"My heart says, That if I don't get to that ally soon, Someone's gonna get hurt!" Lilly shrieked and ran off to go pet some purple and pink polka-dotted llama's!

A/n: I AM HYPER! LOL! REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOME MORE CHAPPIE'S! Love you guys!


	2. Run for your llama!

Miley walked moodily into her house. Her Dad and Jackson were sitting at the table. He Dad spit out his chocolate cake when he saw her.

"Miley Ann Stewart! What are you wearin'?" He screamed. Jackson gaged and turned his head. Miley glared.

"I'm wearing what I wanna wear! You got a problem with it Billy Bob!" She said with attitude. Just then Lilly skipped in riding a purple and pink polka dotted llama and singing 'Sally the Camel'.

"WTF!" Miley screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"What? Turn your damn heads around!" Lilly jumped of her llama and sat beside Jackson, smoothing out her dress.

"Lilly? Where's your skateboard!" Jackson asked confused. She giggled.

"Me? On a skateboard? Ewww! No! I HATE sweat!" Lilly said. Jackson and Robbie Ray exchanged looks.

"Miles, go change into Hannah Montana." Robbie Ray said. His daughter turned to him.

"One: What's with my name? 'Miley' do you know how weird that is? What were you smoking when you named me? Two: What's with this gay Hannah Montana? She sucks! Now all I need is a bass player, a few background singers and my band is gonna be called 'Missing Halo's'! Anyone got a problem with any of that?" Everyone quickly shook there head and Miley ran up stairs. They exchanged looks and while Lilly sang to her purple and pink llama.

"Who's the best llama in the whole entire world? You are my Carl I love you so! Llama's are my favorite animals...I love llama...yes I do!" Jackson started crying in fear. He hugged his Dad.

"Daddy, what's going on? I'm scared." Jackson said.

"I don't know son, but it couldn't get any weirder."

"Boy your wrong about that!" Luvs-Mitchel-Musso said.

"Who's there!" Jackson called looking around.

"Me. The author of this story!" I said.

"Oh! Then you can tell me what's going on!" Robbie Ray said. I shook my head.

"Nope. Sorry. Oh look here comes Ollie! Bye!" Just then Oliver walked in. He was holding hands with Ryan. (Evans)

"Hello mates." Oliver said. Robbie Ray looked at him and said,

"Uhhhh...Oliver? You're not British." Just then Oliver looked at Jackson and said,

"Jackson, you're so hott." Jackson backed away slowly and said,

"Uhhh...thanks...I think." Just then Miley ran down the stairs. She was wearing her Hannah wig, tight black jeans, and a red halter that was way above her belly button. Ryan said,

"Wow. I think I just turned un-gay." Oliver started crying and said,

"Why! I thought you loved me!"

"No. I just loved your accent!" Ryan said. Miley laughed and said,

"You know, I speak ten languages." Ryan looked at her and said,

"Really? Hmm...could you show me?" They started making out and Jackson screamed like a banshee...

"MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! MY EYES!" Lilly walked up.

"Nurse Lilly at your service!" She said. He screamed and started running into the door over and over again. Just then Sharpay Evans appeared.

"I'm better than all of you and have a new Louis Vuitton bag and you don't!" She said.

"WTF?" Miley said.

"Oh sorry. She's in my other story. She must have escaped. GET BACK IN THERE!" Luvs-Mitchel-Musso said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and said,

"FINE! I'll just go eat some more of Zeke's cookies!" She said. She grabbed Ryan by the arm and said,

"Come on Ry!" Ryan was still making out with Miley as she pulled him away.

"NOOOOO! I LOVE MILEY!" Ryan screamed.

"I'll give you a cookie!" Sharpay said.

"Oh okay!" Ryan said happily. Just then Vanessa Anne Hudgens appeared.

"GET OUT OF MY HANNAH MONTANA STORY !" Millie (Luvs-Mitchel-Musso) said. Just then lights appeared and Vanessa started to perform her new slutty video. Sharpay grabbed her to and they got pulled back into the story.

"Uhhhhh...okay?" Jackson said confused. Robbie Ray scratched his head and said,

"Weird." Miley started screaming cuss words and said,

"That stupid shithead! I thought he loved me! Wahhhh!" Lilly pulled her into a friendly hug and said,

"Its okay..you don't need him in your life..." Miley pulled away and said,

"Get of me I don't roll that way damn it!" She started sobbing hysterically and Lilly went back to her llama.

"Things are really strange around here..." Jackson said.

"You could say that agian." Millie said. (Luvs-Mitchel-Musso).

"WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Robbie Ray screamed.

Silence.

"Damn it that bitch." Robbie Ray said.

"Hush up or I'll make the llama eat you." Millie said. (Oh come on you should know that's me by now)

Lilly gasped. "You couldn't do that to poor little widdle Carly!"

"Yes i could...i can make you do what ever i want! ha ha ha ha (evil laugh) ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up shit head!"

"That's the spirit!" Miley said while smoking some more weed.

"Miley, we don't smoke on the couch." Robbie Ray said. He slowly turned back around.

"WE DON'T SMOKE AT ALL!" He screamed . Miley laughed.

"Correction Billly Bob...YOU don't smoke...I do...so hand me remote or prepare to have your hand burned off."

A/n: ha ha ha! Robbie Ray cussed me out! Ugh! Lol! I've got plenty of these chapters done and ready to post, they're just so stupid I'm putting a lot between them. But if you STILL want more, just tell me and I'll post them. But after this chapter...I'm sure you don't. I don't really know if this chapter was funny...but I hope it was! Love you guys!


	3. Pooh's don't only eat honey!

"Things are very wrong." Robbie Ray said. Lilly giggled.

"Of course they are silly willy!" She said. Just then everything stopped. Lights flashed everywhere. Then after about one minute everything went back to normal...or not. Miley came running down the stairs.

"I'M A POWER RANGER!" Then Lilly came down in the yellow power ranger suit. (Miley was the pink)

"ME RANGER POWER TOO!" The Oliver came down in a Winnie the Pooh costume.

"ME POOH!" Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked. They all went back to what they were doing. Miley's fake plastic Barbie cell phone rang. She hummed her theme song pretending it was the ring tone and answered.

"Hello? Really? Of course we will be there!" Dun dun dun!

"Lilly, Pooh, the giant marshmellow Smore Is taking over Doodlebop land!" Miley said urgently. They gasped and said,

"Not smore! The evil marshmellow!"

"I'm afraid so! Lets go!"

Miley holds up a piece of black paper pretending the screen is going black. Then they all run to her back yard where the evil marshmellow smore was waiting. When they got out there Smore screwed the lid back on his pink finger nail polish and stood up and said,

"Like, what, like, are you, like, doing, like, here?" Miley rushed forward and said,

"We're here to put out your fire!" Smore laughed and said,

"Pooh, do you know why my names smore?" Pooh looked thoughtful for a second...

"No...no I don't."

"Because once you see how BAD I am...you WON'T want Some More! Get it?" They all thought..

"Not really."

"Oh come on Guys...Some more...Smore?" The shook there heads.

"No..."

"Well...I'm Going to kill you!" Smore screams. Lilly stands up and says,

"KILL YOU NO! KILL US YOU!" They all looked at her. She spits on Smore and sits back down.

"HA HA HA! No one can kill me! And When I get you and your little Pooh out of the way, I'll be able to take over Doodlebop land! HA HA HA HA!" Pooh stepped forward and said,

"I'm going to eat you!"

"No silly. Poohs like honey!" Smore said. Pooh laughed.

"Thats what you think!" As Pooh ate the marshmallow, Smore said,

"NO! I'M GOING TO GET YOU POWER RANGERS! AND YOUR LITTLE POOH TOO!"

"No get us bad you Smore Marshmallow!" Lilly screamed.

A/n: lol! So stupid! Lol! Plez review!


	4. NO!

This chapter is co-written with my sis, Luvs-Zac-Efron

Miley ran into her house and bursted into tears.

"WHY THE HELL AM I DRESSED LIKE A FREAKIN' POWER RANGER! JACKSON, THIS HAS YOUR STUPID GAY NAME ALL OVER IT! COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!" Miley held up her fist and Jackson hid behind Lilly.

"Save me nurse Lilly." He whispered. She screamed high pitch and punched him in the jaw.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISION TO TOUCH ME YOU LESBO!!" Lilly screamed. Jackson backed away and said,

"I just put my hand on your shoulder!"

"AND DID I GIVE YOU PERMISION, TO TOUCH MY SHOULDER?" Lilly thundered.

"No ma'am! ….but ummm…I'm sorry…?" Jackson asked.

"YOU BETTER BE!" Lilly thundered.

"bitch." Jackson whispered. She spun around,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?" She grabbed him by the collar.

Silence.

"I SAID, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"That..your..a bitch." Jackson said nervously. She smacked him and busted out crying.

"I'm a h-horrible person!!!" They looked over at Miley, who was looking at a picture of Ryan (Evans).

Ry-Ryan w-why d-did you leave me? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Hey, where's Oliver?" Robbie Ray asked. They all looked around. He was standing on the balcony, He stared out at the little un-proper people running around in circles. A Spanish person ran up to him doing there little Mexican dances while eating raw pigs on a stick and screaming, "AI AI AI!".

"Es ta yumts outh suave juju lalala!!"

"WTF you stupid bitchy Mexican freak! get out of my damn Pooh face and go eat your little piggy yums yums!!" He screamed. The person wiped away an imaginary tear and said,

"Yums-yums! You no keep mine!! AI CURUMBA" He ran off and pulled out a water gun.

"A:ONHDEIOCB efkjwn weifnh!!"

TRANSLATION:

"Me kill me and you die of hurted hearty!!"

Me: KELLY! WE CAN'T PUT THIS IN HERE!! WE ARE NOT TRYING TO MAKE FUN AT HISPANIC PEOPLE!! A LOT OF MY FRIENDS IS HISPANIC!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!

"Okkkkk…just go eat your pig." Oliver said. The person ran off. Miley came out and screamed,

"WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE A POWER RANGER?!" He shrugged and said,

"I DON'T KNOW!! I MISS RY-RY!" She started crying and said,

"ME TOO!" They cried together and Lilly came out and said,

"Miley, you got a package!!" Miley opened the package and Jesse McCartney popped out.

"HANNAH!" He screamed. Miley screamed and said,

"I'M NOT HANNAH YOU DAMN FREAK!!! SEE? I HAVE BROWN HAIR!!! GAH!" He just laughed and grew wings, and jumped into the sky and flew away. She started crying again and Jackson handed her a Raspberry Tootsie Roll Pop. A smile covered her face and she grabbed the sucker. She opened it and starred at it with wide eye sand a crazy grin.

"Yummy to my tummy." She said. She popped it in her mouth and said,

"I love my sucker."

"You do know that if you eat it, it will be gone." Robbie Ray said. She burst into tears and said,

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE ALWAYS LEAVE?" After a moment she got bored and started eating it again. Then it broke and was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

A/n: Will Oliver ever see Ryan again? Will Jesse ever come back? Will Miley ever get a new sucker? Or most importantly, WILL MILEY EVER FIND OUT WHY SHE'S DRESSED AS A POWER RANGER? Okay that was stupid. And again, please don't feel insulted by the Hispanic thing. That was just something Kelly's friend sent on IM as an idea. It's not meant to be insulting. I'm SO NOT prejudice, so please don't think that. REVIEW! Oh and if you wondering,

NO I'm NOT sane. 


End file.
